<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Taste of Power by Bitway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791716">A Taste of Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway'>Bitway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Emperor focus, Gen, Kazemaru focused, Season 2 setting, aliea meteorite effects, brief mentions/appearances of others in Dark Emperors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's something he wanted, needed. To overcome his own weakness he would take this fall to prove himself right.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Taste of Power</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preqame/gifts">Preqame</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>thank you for letting me write this!! it was fun to do!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feeling the wind brush pass against his body never felt better. He didn't feel lighter, but it seemed that way as he ran across the field. Not once did Kazemaru think he would stop or slow down. There was nothing in his path. No person- or alien- to prevent him from doing what he loved without breaking a single sweat.</p><p>And it felt good.</p><p>Too good.</p><p>It was hard to believe that this newfound strength had coursed through his veins in a matter of seconds thanks to the fragment that hung around his neck. He could still feel it pressing against his skin, pulsating and providing him more and more energy with every passing second. The power was amazing, addicting. If he could have more than he would do all he could to get it.</p><p>There's a voice in the back of his head that disagrees. Saying over and over that 'this is wrong,' and that he 'shouldn't be doing this.' And maybe that voice is right.</p><p>
  <em>But also incredibly stupid.</em>
</p><p>It wasn't fair that they kept this power from them. If the aliens were using it, why couldn't they? Kazemaru could recall the arguments against it so easily. He knew them well. The moment he even dared to suggest something along these lines, he was immediately shot down. Perhaps in any normal situation, they would be right. What mattered was the hard work and effort put into their training- should that still apply when so much was at stake? Being pitted against overpowered beings- it wouldn't hurt to do the same, right?</p><p>Kazemaru clicks his tongue. He'd seen their power first hand, felt it too. He grits his teeth and his heart races to the memory. That familiar feeling, the one that forced his cowardice out for all to see courses through him.</p><p>It doesn't overcome him as it had before. He wasn't a weakling.</p><p>
  <em>Not anymore.</em>
</p><p>Maybe this was wrong. It didn't feel right.</p><p>
  <em>Or maybe you're just overthinking.</em>
</p><p>He shakes his head, makes himself run even faster. There was that voice growing louder and louder these days. He didn't want to deal with it right now. All he wanted to do was focus and test his limits. Just how powerful did this meteorite really make him?</p><p>If he would be captain of this new team, he would have to prove that he could handle it and not let his fears consume him like before.</p><p>~…~</p><p>It was his decision to become a forward. Casting aside that defense position he no longer needed- he wasn't one of those silly protectors anymore. With his strength, he could make all the goals if he desired. No one, not even Endou, could stop his shoots.</p><p>The memory of his friends flashes in his mind. It's enough to make his blood boil. Where were they now? Not beside him. They'd left him. Gone on ahead without a second thought. Why?</p><p>
  <em>Because you're were weak.</em>
</p><p>"I'll show them…!" He hisses underneath his breath.</p><p>As the fragment thumps against his chest, he feels the anger channeled into his body. It yearns to move, and he doesn't hold back. In an instant, he's stolen a ball from a teammate. He ignores the angry 'hey!' and dodges the violent shove that Max attempts.</p><p>Pathetic.</p><p>
  <em>But not as pathetic as Raimon.</em>
</p><p>Kazemaru makes a dash for the goal. Not a single one of his teammates can stop him. No one can. Not when he's feeling like this. So powerful and alive.</p><p>With a single kick, he scores a goal.</p><p>"Is that really all you got?"</p><p>It's asked not only to Sugimori but to the rest of his friends- team. As he looked around, he could see them all shooting a glare. The anger and frustration was festering in them too.</p><p>
  <em>It's not good enough.</em>
</p><p>"We have this unlimited power and you're letting one person get past you? You wouldn't even be worth my time if I had to go up against you lot."</p><p>"Don't get so mighty because you've been assigned captain." It was Someoka that spoke up.</p><p>Kazemaru turns his gaze onto him. He once thought Someoka was strong. He knew the truth.</p><p>"If you wish to show me, then go ahead. Don't break a leg this time."</p><p>There's a moment of shock on Someoka's face before twisting to anger. As much as he wants to prove that he could do better…he doesn't.</p><p>~…~</p><p>When Kenzaki called the team for a group meeting, Kazemaru wasn't sure what to expect. They were doing fairly well on their own and worked well once their shared goal was put to mind. So, if this would not be about them, what was it going to be about?</p><p>Oh.</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p>Up on the screen familiar faces are being shown. It was Raimon and how they were overcoming their previous defeats. They were now victorious over Epsilon. Chaos met the same fate shortly after. It didn't take much to imagine that Genesis would follow.</p><p>But they couldn't win, could they? How did they win?</p><p>Without him? Without his power?</p><p>That team was nothing but encouraging. Everyone believed in one another and gave their support when needed. It was a team full of trust.</p><p>
  <em>Liars.</em>
</p><p>If that were the case, why did they let so many members go? Why did they let <em>him</em> go? Did any of them ask where he was? What did that coward who ran away with his tail between his legs- what was he doing now?</p><p>
  <em>No one cared.</em>
</p><p>It was so obvious by the way they cheered. They left behind all those gathered here. He wasn't special. And he never would be.</p><p>
  <em>Until now.</em>
</p><p>Yes…he was different now, wasn't he? Stronger too. Maybe they'd beg for him to come back once they saw how strong he really was.</p><p>Yet, he couldn't handle seeing them. It made his stomach churn as he watched Raimon play. Whether it was jealousy, disgust, or anger piling up, he didn't know.</p><p>All he knew was that he had been replaced and not a soul cared.</p><p>~…~</p><p>"What the hell is wrong with me?" Kazemaru mutters as he lies on his bed. He kept thinking about all the things he'd done and said. It wasn't like him. Calling out his teammates and even doing foul plays to prove he was the better- stronger one. Getting angry over any little thing. Thinking about how he wasn't really needed here or anywhere.</p><p>It made his body ache. His head hurt and it was hard to think about anything else. His thoughts were muddled and the only thoughts that were clear involved becoming stronger.</p><p>Was he becoming a monster like those aliens? Favoring artificial power over everything else. It was the only thing that made him feel good, made him feel worth anything.</p><p>And maybe that was the problem.</p><p>Kazemaru looks down at the fragment. It was never taken off, but since obtaining it he had become a different person. As he forces himself to sit up in bed, he takes the fragment into his hand. He could feel it already, more power pulsing from it and into him. His hand grips it.</p><p>'I don't need it.'</p><p>
  <em>You do.</em>
</p><p>He huffs at that voice. His voice. It always slithered in a word or two.</p><p>'I don't.'</p><p>
  <em>If you don't then why are you clutching it onto it for your dear life?</em>
</p><p>That makes him look down. Even he hadn't realized just how tightly he was holding onto the fragment. It was a miracle it hadn't cracked in his palm.</p><p>'I…'</p><p>Kazemaru gulps. He knew why he kept this. He needed it. It gave him everything he wanted. And it was…terrifying. To become so needy and reliant upon this power source.</p><p>
  <em>I'm glad you understand. You're powerless without it.</em>
</p><p>"I'm not!" He shouts to the voice. "Shut up!"</p><p>A bitter laugh.</p><p><em>Why deny it? You know the truth… </em>It sounded like a whisper in his ear.<em> With this, we don't need anyone. Strength in friendship? That always sounded ridiculous. We know what actual strength is now, don't we?</em></p><p>He gives a slight nod.</p><p>
  <em>And you were right all along, weren't you? You found true power.</em>
</p><p>A translucent hand like his own, but concealed in a glove, reached out to help close the hand around the fragment once again.</p><p>
  <em>You don't want to be a coward. And you aren't. I know that better than anyone else.</em>
</p><p>When he lifts his gaze, no one is there. The world around him falls silent.</p><p>Things are better this way, aren't they? He had everything he needed. And he could prove that to anyone who dared defy him.</p><p>~…~</p><p>"So, Raimon is returning tomorrow," Kazemaru hums. A smirk wears on his face. There were no doubts in his mind any longer; everything was clear. He, along with his team, would defeat Raimon and prove themselves the stronger ones. Even if they managed to beat Genesis, they could not defeat them.</p><p>Imagining them coming back onto these- their ground was sickening. But imagining their defeat was all the better.</p><p>They couldn't lose. They wouldn't lose.</p><p>Victory was on their side. It was a fact he knew.</p><p>"They don't stand a chance."</p><p>And Kazemaru would prove it with his power.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>